


Свидание

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Бытовые зарисовки [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Вечер субботы выдался на удивление мирным. И компания пластикового засранца его ничуть не портила, скорее даже наоборот. Ричард притащил не только свой консервный зад, но и бутылку отменного бурбона и непривычную, будто пряную и искрящую атмосферу.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Бытовые зарисовки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013847
Kudos: 24





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat)  
>   
>   
> История, в которой, кажется, начинает что-то происходить. Ключевое слово «свидание».

Вечер субботы выдался на удивление мирным. И компания пластикового засранца его ничуть не портила, скорее даже наоборот. Ричард притащил не только свой консервный зад, но и бутылку отменного бурбона и непривычную, будто пряную и искрящую атмосферу.

В пятницу пришлось работать сверхурочно, и Гэвин, оказавшись дома только во втором часу ночи, отрубился прямо на диване в гостиной. А всего-то на пару минут прикрыл глаза. Проспал до середины дня. Ну, хоть разуться и куртку скинуть сил хватило накануне, так что пробуждение было вполне сносным. 

Времени до встречи оставалось не так много. Он заказал доставку продуктов на дом, чтобы выгадать хотя бы пару часов, но так или иначе приготовить ужин до прихода Ричарда не успевал. Можно было, конечно, заказать ещё и пиццу и не париться: всё равно жестянка ничего из предложенного есть не будет. Но Гэвин отмёл эту идею как неразумную: хватит с него еды на вынос и в рабочие будни, в те дни, когда на большее просто не остаётся сил.

В итоге жаркой мяса и запеканием овощей он занимался уже при Ричарде. Тот отнёсся к этому совершенно спокойно и предложил помочь, но Гэвин привык царствовать на своей кухне в гордом одиночестве, а потому предложил Ричарду развлечь себя самостоятельно, памятуя об их разговоре во время слежки несколько дней назад. И тот с поставленной задачей справился на «отлично». 

Гэвин повертел в руках тарелку, на которой красовались пистолет, наручники и полицейский жетон. И всё это в реальную величину, даром, что сделаны они были из тыквы, кабачка и ананаса. К тому моменту, когда у Гэвина всё было готово, Девятка, вооружённый лишь парой кухонных ножей, кажется, успел освоить технику карвинга в совершенстве.

Ужин прошёл в приятном молчании. Гэвин, не торопясь, расправился с порцией мяса и овощей, Ричард выпил тириумный коктейль. 

Гэвин покрутил наручники из кабачка на пальце, поймал взгляд Ричарда и, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией, откусил половину сначала от одного браслета, потом — от другого. Ричард улыбнулся. Гэвин, повинуясь странному азарту и откусывая теперь только маленькие кусочки, сгрыз сначала браслеты, потом цепочку. Жестянка засмеялся, механически, с тихим шипением. 

Гэвин предложил ему второй коктейль, а себе плеснул порцию бурбона. Полицейский жетон из ананаса оказался как нельзя кстати. Как ни старался Гэвин быть аккуратным, но капля сладкого сока, за ней вторая и третья, покатились по ладони, превращаясь в тонкую струйку, скользнули на запястье. 

Он уже наклонил голову, намереваясь прекратить эту диверсию и собрать сок губами, когда почувствовал, как Ричард коснулся кожи его руки пальцами без скина, подхватил сладкие капли, проведя в обратном направлении, буквально пару сантиметров — одно мгновение на всё — но Гэвину показалось, что он словил «стоп-кадр». 

А в следующий миг Ричард поднёс пальцы к собственным губам, чтобы сделать пробу и провести тест. И в общем-то поведение жестянки полностью вписывалось в привычные рамки, а Гэвин был ещё до стыдного трезв, но именно в тот момент, когда Девятка вдруг перестал озвучивать результаты химического анализа, умолкнув на середине, а во взгляде его скользнуло что-то до боли напоминающее человеческую неловкость, у самого Гэвина почему-то перехватило дыхание. 

И чтобы разрядить обстановку и отвлечь Ричарда, вопреки его же утверждениям, что андроиды не люди и не нуждаются ни в чём подобном, Гэвин произнёс то, о чём на самом деле ни разу за весь вечер даже и не вспомнил:

— Так что там насчёт правильного способа кусания андроидов? 

Он многозначительно подвигал бровями. Ричард прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. И если и был раньше у Гэвина шанс обогнуть эту кроличью нору под номером «313 248 317-87», то он был безвозвратно упущен. Гэвин буквально нутром почувствовал, как сдвинулись тектонические плиты, разверзаясь на его пути огромной трещиной — и сделал ещё один шаг.

Всё, что было дальше, превратилось в один нескончаемый калейдоскоп.

Вот Ричард сдвинул бокалы и блюдо с пистолетом из тыквы, освободив середину стола. Достал из кармана пиджака, который повесил ещё в начале вечера на спинку стула, термоконтейнер, отщёлкнул крышку, вылил что-то вязкое себе на ладонь и обернул ставшую на воздухе похожей на тянучку чёрную массу вокруг пальцев несколько раз. Положил ладонь на стол. И ударил по ней молотком для отбивания мяса, который Гэвин забыл убрать. 

Силу удара Гэвин почувствовал если и не физически, то визуально. Ричард повторил свой фокус ещё пару раз, но чёрная субстанция от соприкосновения с молотком моментально твердела, не давая повредить андроидские пальцы или оставить на них вмятины. А потом Ричард предложил ему коснуться чёрной матовой поверхности. И та промялась под его пальцами, подобно мягкому пенному материалу. Когда Гэвин отнял руку, субстанция сохранила след его отпечатков. 

Эта штука чем-то напоминала по своим реакциям нательную «страховку», которую использовали люди-полицейские. Но та обладала лишь способностью гасить удары.

Ричард собрал чёрную массу, поместил её обратно в контейнер, убрал в карман пиджака. Потом расстегнул сенсорные крепления на манжетах своей белой рубашки и закатал рукава до локтей. Положил обе руки на стол, протягивая их к Гэвину и раскрывая ладони. 

Гэвин увидел, как скин начал сползать, обнажая корпус. Чёрные гладкие пластины, светящиеся бледно голубым стыки. Он пару раз видел Ричарда без скина, когда тот получал серьёзные повреждения во время заданий, и техники вынуждены были латать Девятку прямо на месте, прежде чем отправить в Киберлайф. Но никогда ещё Ричард не снимал скин при нём вот так, намеренно.

— Принцип работы схож. Специальная модификация для дополнительной защиты корпуса андроида. Можешь коснуться, если хочешь. 

Гэвина хватило только на то, чтобы шумно сглотнуть и кивнуть в знак согласия.

Он прижал указательный и средний пальцы к имитации холмов Солнца и Сатурна на андроидской ладони — ради одного из дел пришлось однажды прочитать пособие для хиромантов — слегка надавил. И почувствовал, как корпус едва заметно подаётся, по пластинам пошла слабая вибрация, а стыки стали светиться чуть интенсивнее. Он отнял руку, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки — и действительно, на чёрном корпусе тоже остались его отпечатки. 

Гэвин, словно заворожённый, дотронулся теперь уже до обеих ладоней Ричарда, огладил подушечками холмы Солнца и Сатурна. Проследил стыки пластин, так напоминающие линии на руке человека, но в то же время отличные от них: «линию сердца», «жизни», «ума», впадающую в «линию судьбы» и сливающуюся с ней в единое целое. Обвёл по кругу холмы Луны и Венеры. 

Потом вернулся скользящей лаской по «линиям» на андроидской ладони в обратном направлении. И где-то на пути между «жизнью» и «сердцем» калейдоскоп, наконец, остановился и выщелкнул из обоймы последний оставшийся узор. 

Гэвин чуть царапнул ногтями имитацию фаланг с внутренней стороны. А потом просто сжал пальцы Ричарда в своих и посмотрел ему в глаза. Ричард, всё это время молчавший, снова улыбнулся, но как-то более интимно. Или это только в воображении Гэвина улыбки жестянки начали приобретать разные оттенки?

— Всё дело в правильном подходе, Гэвин.

— Что ж, тогда нам придётся сделать множество подходов. — Гэвин поднёс левую ладонь Ричарда к своим губам и запечатлел на андроидских костяшках осторожный полуукус. — Чтобы выбрать единственный верный.


End file.
